1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm system, and more particularly to a wireless alarm system which comprises at least two portable alarm devices to provide a communication network with each other for contributing a security network. In addition, the a portable alarm device used in the wireless alarm system is easy to operate and does not require installation for all kinds of vehicle such as car, aircraft, boat, mobile home, etc.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most residences, facilities, and vehicles have installed security alarm systems to monitor the properties from burglars and accidents. A conventional security alarm system, such as burglary alarm system, generally comprises a control system to control a plurality of security devices, such as motion detectors for detaching human action within the protection areas, window sensors for detecting any damage thereof, opening contacts such as door/window switches for detecting in and out of people, and alert devices including communication devices such as voice dialer and/or digital dialer and audible and visual alarm devices for providing local alarm when burglar breaks in the protection area. Due to the security purpose, most people would like to install such security alarm system in their houses and/or the vehicle to protect their properties.
Generally speaking, the conventional security alarm system is in disarming condition. The user can switch the security alarm system to an arming condition by setting a control keypad or a remote control of the control system to activate all the security devices before the user leaves. The user can switch off (disarmed) the alarm system by setting the control keypad or remote control when the user comes back.
However, the conventional security alarm system has several drawbacks. All the security devices must be properly installed. For example, the motion detectors and the window sensors must be electrically wired to each single room of a house/facility from the control system for house installation. The alert device must be electrically connected to a battery of the vehicle as a car alarm system. Since the installation of the conventional security alarm is complicated and costly, a qualified technician is required to install the conventional security alarm. An improper installation of such security alarm may cause a false alarm or even damage the electrical wiring system of the house, facility, or vehicle.
In addition, the maintenance of the conventional security alarm system is also costly. When one of the components does not function, the whole system may be disabled as well. Therefore, the user usually pays for the maintenance perimeter for the alarm system provider in order to keep the well function of the security alarm system.
Accordingly, the installation of the security alarm system is a must. In other words, the user must install different security alarm systems for his of her properties. For example, the house of the user must employ one kind of security alarm system and the vehicle of the user must employ another kind of security alarm system. Therefore, the user will pay an extremely high cost for those security alarm systems.
Therefore, a kind of portable wireless alarm system is highly desired in market so that the user may move the alarm system from place to place, such as from one room to another room, from one vehicle to another vehicle or from home to a vehicle, independently for security purposes.
However, no matter the security alarm system is a stationary type or a portable type, once it is disarmed or destroyed the alarm system has no function and is useless. For portable alarm system, it is even more easily be discovered and damaged. Therefore, most of the alarm systems can't stop burglars who visit the place before or know the place well. Such burglar can get to the control panel immediately and destroy it within seconds to disarm the system. Further example, an experienced car thief can open the hood and disconnect the respective car alarm system wires to disarm the car alarm within couple seconds. If no one alerts of such couple-second siren, the car is gone. Unlucky, there is no solution to such situations.
Moreover, each security alarm system has the own setting and is unable to communicate with each other such that each of the security alarm system works independently. For example, when the security alarm system of a neighbor of the user is triggered to perform an alert response, the security alarm system of the user will remained inactivated. Therefore, the user cannot immediately help the neighbor. In other words, no communication and relationship between any two neighbor-users with a safety area so that the security alarm system can only monitor the own setting coverage area.